This new carnation plant originated as a sport of the variety Statropur (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,849) being grown at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland. This particular sport was discovered by me and attracted my attention because of its unusual flat tyrian purple colored flowers and the overall high quality of the plant growth. This new carnation plant is a sport of unknown causation. The sport was found as a branch of Statropur. Stagibord differs from the parental cultivar in its overall plant height, the color of its petals, the color of its stigma and style and in its fruit fertility. Listed below in Table 1 is a comparison of Stagibord with Statropur and other known sports of Statropur. The other sports provided in Table 1 are subjects of copending applications. Serial numbers for these applications are provided for in the Table.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ STA- GIBORD STATROPUR STAGILAC ______________________________________ SERIAL NO.: 08/100,073 07/611,504 08/099,271 RELATED 08/100,073 -- 08/099,271 APPLI- is a is a CATIONS: Continuation Continuation of 07/770,401 of 07/756,798 (Abandoned) (Abandoned) PATENT NO.: -- U.S. Plant -- Pat. No. 7,849 PETAL BODY: RHS 57-B + RHS 74-B RHS 74-B RHS 57-A ("Mottled Portion") PETAL BASE: RHS 155-D White RHS 155-D REVERSE RHS 62-A White RHS 72-C SIDE: STIGMA: RHS 64-B White RHS 155-D STYLE: RHS 64-B White RHS 155-D HEIGHT: 100-200 cm. 150 cm. 100-110 cm. (average) (average) (average) DIS- Slight None Slight COLORATION AFTER FULL BLOOM: FERTILE No Yes No FRUIT: ______________________________________ STAVIOLET STAGIROS ______________________________________ SERIAL NO.: 08/098,842 08/099,780 RELATED 08/098,842 is a 08/099,780 is a APPLICATIONS: Continuation of Continuation of 07/770,403 07/770,402 (Abandoned) (Abandoned) PATENT NO.: -- -- PETAL BODY: RHS 74-A RHS 73-A + RHS 73-D ("Mottled Portion") PETAL BASE: RHS 155-D RHS 155-D REVERSE SIDE: RHS 155-D RHS 73-D STIGMA: RHS 155-D RHS 155-D STYLE: RHS 155-D RHS 155-D HEIGHT: 100-110 cm. 100 cm. (average) (average) DISCOLORATION Slight Slight AFTER FULL BLOOM: FERTILE FRUIT: No No ______________________________________
Asexual propagation of this plant was done by means of cuttings under my direction at Aalsmeer; and propagation of this new plant was continued through successive generations to determine whether the novel characteristics of this plant would be retained from generation to generation and whether its homogeneity could be assured. This proved to be successful and this new carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.